Revelations
by Lady Aragorn
Summary: COMPLETE - written in 2004 An AngelinaWood fic with Angelina POV Angelina is confused over whom she wants to be with and she is also confronted with her fair share of other problems. Set around the third book
1. The year begins

REVELATIONS 

Fan fiction #2

DISCLAIMER: All the character, settings and events (bar a few) courtesy of the wonderful J.K. Rowling,

N/B: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I started it off to follow the third book but then it sort of goes off the track. So please don't get angry if something happens that doesn't exactly correspond with the book. With that said and done I'll get into it. Hope you enjoy it! Tell me you're thoughts in your reviews – I'll gladly appreciate them. Thanks a lot! Enjoy!!! L.A.*

**CHAPTER 1: Another year begins…**

I walked through the doors of the Great Hall. I couldn't believe it. Another year at Hogwarts. And about time too. The holidays had been a complete drag and I had had hardly any contact with my friends. Except Cedric of course.

"Angelina!' someone called. Speak of the devil. 

"Hey Cedric!" I waved and ran over to him. He embraced me and gave me a quick kiss. 

"I didn't see you on the train. I thought you weren't going to show" he said looking down at me.

"Why wouldn't I? I love it here at Hogwarts" I replied laughing at his worries. Just then two hands grabbed my arm. I spun around alarmed and was greeted with two smiling faces.

"Hey Angelina" they said in unison. It was Fred and George Weasley. They were identical twins and were always playing practical jokes on people. We had been best of friends since the first year. 

"How were your holidays Ange?" Fred grinned and gave a quick suggesting look in Cedric's direction.

"Quite fine actually," I said ignoring his looks. "Good of you to actually care. I mean I didn't hear a word from you the whole time." 

"Oh, didn't you hear?" George asked. "Dad won the Annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw at work and we went on a trip to Egypt to see Bill. It was awesome! Got up to a lot we did" he continued grinning suspiciously. I couldn't believe it! How cool! 

"I can't believe that you guys didn't send me an owl or something" I said. "That must have been such fun! Did you guys hear from Katie or Alicia while you were away?"

"No, can't say we did," said Fred.

"But I think we will shortly" said George nodding to the doors to the hall. There we could see Katie and Alicia coming in with a few other girls from different houses. When they saw us they came running over.

"Hey guys! How are you all?" said Alicia smothering us in hugs. We were about to answer when Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands to signal to us to sit down. I gave Cedric a quick kiss on the cheek and left for the Gryffindor table. He of course headed over to Hufflepuff. 

After a short speech by Professor Dumbledore the new first years were brought in to be sorted into their houses. While this was going on Katie leant over and whispered, "So, how are things with you and Diggory?"

""Umm, ok I guess" I replied softly.

"That doesn't sound to positive" she said looking concerned.

"Oh no, it's not that bad. It's just that I hardly heard from him the whole holidays and whenever I tried to organise to go out or something he always said he was busy. I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid." I said trying to focus on the front of the room where the sorting was happening.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. He was probably really busy that's all. He seemed alright before." She said laying a comforting arm around me.

"Yeah, you're probably right. As always". I said leaning on her. The next second we were both clapping and cheering. A first year had just been told that he was in the Gryffindor house.

Dinner was wonderful, as always, and my friends and I all went back to the common room feeling very full and very sleepy. I didn't see Cedric again. 

"I'm going to head off to bed" I announced.

"What, already?" George asked lowering his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired and want to get some sleep for tomorrow." I said and went upstairs. Once inside my dorm I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep almost immediately. I really was tired. I couldn't wait for the next day. School was always such fun, especially on the first day back. Well that's what I thought anyway….

Sorry to all you Wood fans but he will come into the story quite soon. I just needed to set the scene. As this is my first fanfic I would appreciate all reviews. Thanks a lot! L.A.*


	2. What's going on?

DISCLAIMER: Besides the storyline it's all thanks to J.K. Rowling. 

**CHAPTER 2: What is going on here?**

****

I woke up the next morning feeling happy and refreshed. I looked over and saw Katie and Alicia still asleep. I got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower. By the time I got out the girls had also woken up. 

"Morning sleepy heads" I called over. I got some groans as Katie and Alicia aren't exactly morning people. "I'm going to have some breakfast" I called leaving the dorm. I was in such a happy mood that I almost skipped down the stairs.

I was just leaving through the portrait hole when I heard a voice behind me.

"Angelina," the person called in a very distinct Scottish accent. It could be no one else then my Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood.

"Wood. Hi," I said turning. He had a strange look on his face. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much he replied. "What about you? Are you OK?". He sounded very odd.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, a little confused.

"Oh, I thought that you would be upset," he said, brightening up a little.

"Oh c'mon Wood, it's only the first day back," I said with a laugh.

"That's not what I mean Angie" he said again looking very sincere. I was getting very confused. What was he on about?

"Wood, what are you babbling about?"

"Cedric." He said earnestly.

Ok, not the answer I was expecting. I was about to ask him what he meant when Cedric himself came around the corner because by this time we were already close to the Great Hall. Honestly, does that boy have timing or what?

He came up, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Wood had a very strange expression on his face.

"How's it going Wood?" Cedric asked after smiling at me.

 "Splendid!" Wood muttered sarcastically and turned around to walk off in the other direction. "See you later Johnson". Now I was really confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Cedric asked pulling me close to him.

"I don't know" I replied honestly. We walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall and then went our separate ways. 

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. I saw Wood again and his mood hadn't brightened. He was extremely rude to Cedric when he came to see me at lunch. Wood told me that we had a Quidditch practise after class. Talk about obsessed! Oh well, I am quite fond of Quidditch myself and I couldn't wait to get back on my broom. But Wood's behaviour was really starting to bug me.

However, when practise time came he wasn't that much better. We practised for almost two hours and Wood didn't even let us have a break. And he seemed extremely picky towards me and kept telling me to watch my passes or to fly straight or whatever. When practise was finally over I was pretty stressed out. The rest of the team didn't seem in much better states of mind.

"OK, that will do for today," Wood announced. "Go and get changed. There will be another practise on Thursday." His comments that morning still on my mind and had been bugging me all day.

"Wood?" I called to him. "Do you have a minute?"

"What is it Johnson?" he said turning to face me. His voice sounded a lot harsher than his expression let on.

"I was wondering about what you said this morning. About Cedric?"

"Oh that," he blushed slightly. "Forget that I mentioned it. It's none of my business."

"But what were you going to say?" I asked looking into his eyes. He turned away.

"It doesn't matter. Go get changed." I sighed. Man that boy could be a pain. I decided to drop it for now but I would ask him again tomorrow if I saw him. I turned and headed away from the pitch.

"Angelina," he called after me. "Be careful!"   
  


Again sorry for the lack of interesting context. I'm still trying to set things up for later occurrences. Hope you guys aren't bored. Please review. Thanks a lot! L.A.*


	3. Out in the open

DISCLAIMER: Once again all thanks to J.K.Rowling, besides the storyline that is.

CHAPTER 3: Out in the open 

****

It wasn't until a week later that I finally got to talk to Wood again. Seriously it seemed like people were making it a habit of avoiding me. He hardly talked to me during practise and I never saw him around the school. I hardly saw anymore of Cedric either. Turns out he was the new seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team which means I had to play against him but it also meant that he was forever at practises. It seems Hufflepuff practise quite a bit more than we did, as he never had any time.

Anyway it was just after another one of our practises that I caught Wood. He was just leaving for the showers.

"Wood, wait up" I called jogging over to him.

"What do you want Johnson?" he muttered.

"I want you to tell me what's going on," I demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe you should tell me" he said looking at me angrily.

"Wood, this is unfair. What are you talking about?"

"Look Angie, I just don't understand why you are even still talking to that creep." He said fiercely.

"Who?" Now I was even more confused.

"It's probably none of my business but if I were in your position I would have dumped that foul, no good Diggory in a second." I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You know what Wood, your right." He looked surprised. "It isn't any of your business!" I shot at him. "What gives you the idea that you can talk about Cedric like that?" Now it was my turn to be angry.

"Well maybe it's just me but I certainly wouldn't want to be with someone who was cheating on me!"

Silence. All my breath had escaped from my throat. I was frozen. I just looked, shocked, into his eyes searching desperately for a sign to tell me Wood was joking. Nothing. He looked back at me, dead serious.

"Cheating on me?" I managed to utter. "He's cheating on me? Who? When? How?" I had an overwhelming sense of disgust, as though I was going to throw up. I looked at Wood in time to see his expression change from anger into concern.

"Oh Angie, please tell me you knew," he said stepping close to me. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. How could he do that to me? It all seemed to make sense now. The constant appointments, never having time for me, the unnatural amounts of Quidditch practises. How could I have been so blind?

"Angie I'm sorry. I thought you knew." I could see he didn't know what else to say. Before I could stop them the tears welled out of my eyes. 

"Who?" was all I managed to say between the sobs. 

"A girl named Gennifer. She's in Hufflepuff too now." Now? What did he mean by now? 

"You don't mean she's a…" I couldn't even say it. 

"Yeah she is. She came this year. With the rest of the first years. I'm so sorry Angie." If he said anything else, I couldn't hear him. I was crying so hard. I had never cried in front of anyone at school and now here I was letting the water works flow in front of Oliver Wood of all people. I just couldn't believe it. Cedric was going behind my back with a first year!

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I stammered.

"I only found out on the first day back. I was looking for the food trolley in the train and I overheard Diggory talking to another Hufflepuff about her. First I thought he meant you but he said how he had met her in Diagon Alley at the start of the holidays and then how she would be starting at Hogwarts this year. I've got to tell you Angie I almost went in there and beat him up but I thought that you must have already done that. I was sure you knew. Anyway when I saw you together I felt really mad and I couldn't understand why you were still together." He said trying to explain himself. Despite my sobbing I managed to catch most of it.

"Why didn't you just ask me about it?" I couldn't understand why he hadn't.

"Angie, you're one of the most reasonable people I know. I thought that you knew and that there was probably a good reason for why you were still with him. I mean, I would never have thought that Diggory would be the secretive kind."

"Well he did a good job of hiding his little piece of first year student from me. How could I have been so stupid?" Now I was crying hard again.

"Oh, Angie. You're not stupid." He said and walked up to me and put his arms around me. Normally I would have objected but at that moment I was too upset to care. He didn't say anything else, he just held me as I cried. He was so warm and I felt so safe. Slowly but surely I started to calm down.

Once I had stopped crying I was suddenly filled with rage instead of sadness. 

"How many people knew about this?" I asked angrily.

"I'm not sure. His friends did but I don't think yours did otherwise you would have probably found out sooner. I'm sorry that it was me who had to break it to you." He said letting go of me. I suddenly felt how cold it was out here on the Quidditch pitch. I shivered. 

"I think we should go inside Angie," Wood said picking his broom up. I grabbed mine and started to walk back up to the castle. At the door I turned to him.

"I'm sorry about being such a mess out there," I apologised.

"It was nothing Johnson. Again I'm sorry about what happened" he said looking in my eyes.

"It's not you who has to be sorry," I insisted. "It's Cedric!"

~:~

Yeah finally a bit of Wood! And no more Cedric. What a bastard! (Sorry to all you Cedric fans out there). Hope it was alright, please send me your thoughts. Thanks you all! Please, I really need to know what you think and whether I should continue the story. Please review!!! Love always L.A.*


	4. If it's not one thing it's another

DISCLAIMER: Thank the wonderful J.K. Rowling for the inspiration. It's all hers except the storyline.

AN: Hey guys, just a note to say thanks to you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I was starting to wonder if anyone was reading the story at all and if I should even bother with it. Well thanks to you guys who let me know. Keep on reviewing – and everyone else, let me know what you think. How it's coming along, Suggestions, complaints anything. Thanks heaps – love L.A.*  

CHAPTER 4: If it's not one thing, it's another 

Needless to say Cedric got a good talking to. And not by me, but by my Howler. You should have seen his face. He went bright red in front of the whole school because I coincidently sent it to him during dinner. Whilst it was ripping into him I saw him look up at me pleadingly. I just shook my head and turned away. My eyes met Wood's and he smiled and nodded appreciatively. 

I also spotted that Gennifer girl. Apparently they are not together anymore as she was so embarrassed by the whole Howler thing that she dumped him the next day. Oh, poor poor Cedric.

Life went on famously afterwards. Katie and Alicia were really proud of me and I got hand shakes from random Gryffindors in the corridors. Besides the piles of homework I was getting I had hardly any problems. The Quidditch season was well underway and practises were getting very intense. Our first match was drawing closer. We were going to play Slytherin. It was going to be tough but not impossible.

What's more I was seeing a lot more of Wood. After my spill of emotions on the field that day I seemed to run into him everywhere. To tell you the truth I didn't really mind. He was really nice company. Besides his abnormally obsessed Quidditch side he could also be really compassionate and great to talk to. 

It was now October and school work was piling up. I had quite a bit of Transfiguration and Divination homework to do plus an essay for Potions which the infamous Snape had set last minute. The Gryffindor common room was teaming with people for some reason so I decided to take my work to the library. 

The library was pretty full as well but at least it was quiet. I found a table and spread out my parchment. I was about half way through the Potions essay when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Angie. Working hard I see." He whispered.

"Hi Wood. Yes actually I am" I whispered back.

"Don't suppose you need any help then?" he asked, blushing slightly. I looked up.

"No, I'm quite capable on my own thanks" I said lowering my eyebrows.

"Well if you change your mind," he put his face close to mine, "you know where to find me." He squeezed my hand quickly and left. I could see his face reddening as he went through the door. I sat back, sighing. What was that? I felt strange. As though his touch had spread a kind of warmness through my body. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. I had a feeling in my heart that is hard to explain. It felt familiar. Yes, I remember. I felt like this when I first started to get to know Cedric. Back then when I still thought he was a bit of a hunk. I had felt like this when he first talked to me. So happy and special because it was him. The guy that I…

My thoughts trailed off as I came to realisation. Could it be? No, it can't. Was I falling for Wood?

~:~

Dunt dunt dunt…Angie has finally seen the light. Again sorry about the lack of Wood. And it was a little short. I'll try and fix that in the next chapter. Until then, please review!!! Thanks as always, L.A.*


	5. Girl Talk

DISCLAIMER: You should know by now but if you don't – ask J.K. Rowling!

AN: Thanks so much for all you who reviewed – it's really appreciated!!! I'm glad to know that someone is reading my story. OK, here's your promised chapter – sorry for the wait guys. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5: Girl talk 

Now I was really quite confused, I mean more than usual as I say that a lot. I wasn't sure whether I liked Wood or not and what's more whether he liked me in that way.

Over the next few weeks not much changed. I tried my hardest to act normally around him but I was always so distracted. I was starting to notice things about him that I had never seemed to notice. For example, that accent! It's just adorable. His voice is one of those that you can listen to for hours. And those eyes. They're so deep and mysterious and they show so much about how he's feeling. And that butt. Don't even get me started. And here I am wondering if I like him. I'd say it is pretty obvious.

Thankfully he seemed to want to spend a fair bit of time with me. Otherwise I would have probably exploded. He sat with my friends and I at mealtimes and spoke to me a lot before, during and after practise. However as he is in the year above me I didn't see him that much during class time. Although we did spend a lot of time together in the common room working on school stuff. It was apparently getting obvious too as one night in my dorm Alicia suddenly blurted out,

"So Angie, are you and Wood a couple yet?" Katie gave her a piercing glare. I looked up with surprise.

"No," I laughed, secretly wishing that we were. And somehow Katie must have read my mind.

"But you like him don't you?" she asked cautiously. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"It's pretty obvious," Alicia said before I could answer. "We can see the way you look at him."

"We're just friends" I said trying to keep my voice steady. "Nothing more."

"You know I think he likes you too," Katie said seriously. I almost choked. 

"I don't think so Katie" I said shaking my head.

"Well you must be blind then Ange. Or very stupid," said Alicia in her wonderful honest way. "Look, the way he's been spending time with you, and talking to you all the time and seriously he doesn't even notice anymore if we muck up during Quidditch practise because he's too busy checking you out."

"It's true Ange," said Katie reassuringly. "And he was so concerned when the thing with Cedric happened. I really think he likes you. And I think you like him too. Am I right?" I sighed. I knew I couldn't hide things like this from my best friends. I nodded.

"Yeah maybe a bit" I said weakly. 

"I knew it!" Alicia yelled and punched the air in triumph. 

"Keep your voice down Alicia!" I hissed at her. She looked at me apologetically.

"Right," she whispered. "Now how are we going to get you together?"

"We," I said, emphasising the word, "aren't going to do anything. I am." 

"Really? And what are you going to do?" she answered in a mocking tone. I was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Saved! Or maybe not. I got up and opened the door and who should be standing there but Mr. Oliver Wood himself. He smiled at me as I stood in front of him. I smiled back before stepping aside so he could come in. The second the girls saw who it was they started laughing hysterically.

"What's up with them?" Wood asked moving his head in their direction and never breaking the eye contact between us.

"I don't know," I replied, turning and giving them both the meanest look I could. " The minds of children are so easily amused." With that comment they both shut up and looked at me indignantly.

"What did you want Wood?" Katie asked after a short while.

"Oh yes," said Wood remembering. "I came to tell you that we were going to have an extra practise for the Quidditch game. A sort of last minute thing to perfect our technique. Tomorrow afternoon."

"But Wood, it's just Hufflepuff. They're a pushover." Said Alicia in protest. That's when I remembered. We were going to play Hufflepuff. Slytherin had cancelled because one of their players had a bad arm or something. Anyway, it meant that I could take on Cedric which would be fun and then even, maybe, show off a bit in front of Wood. I giggled mischievously to myself.

"Spinnet, I told you. We need to practise our new strategy because the old one is set for Slytherin."

"Yeah yeah, Ok." Alicia said giving in. "We'll be there."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow than. G'night girls" he said and then turning to me "G'night Angelina." He smiled and left. Again I felt my cheeks heat up.

The second he left I heard Katie and Alicia mock him behind me.

"G'night Angelina" they squeaked in a pretty bad attempt at a Scottish accent. 

"Oh shut it you two" I said glaring at them.

"There's no doubt about it? Said Katie very matter of factly, "You two need to get together!" I didn't say anything I just got changed into my pjs and got into bed. I blew out my candle and turned around. "Maybe we just will" I thought to myself smiling, "Maybe we just will".

There we go, another chapter completed. Their coming along pretty slowly but I just love making you guys wait. No I'm sorry, I'll try and speed things up a bit. In the meantime maybe you can review? How about it? Pretty please…! Thanks a lot. L.A.*


	6. Caught off Guard

DISCLAIMER: You owe the story to me, the rest is J.K.Rowling's .

CHAPTER 6: Caught off guard 

I stopped for a moment and began thinking again. The day had gone in such a blur. Where was I now? Oh yes, the hospital wing.

Today was our match against Hufflepuff. According to Alicia they were meant to be a push over. Not so! We were doing alright to, if it wasn't for the rain but then a Dementor (one of the many that had been guarding the school) came and it affected Harry very weirdly. He fell off his broom. He could have died. It was so frightening. In any case bloody Cedric caught the Snitch and we lost. We lost! Of course it wasn't Harry's fault and I'm not too upset but why did it have to be Cedric? Of all people. I could have killed him.

Anyway, I looked around the hospital wing. Everyone was crowded around the bed where Harry was lying. I could see Fred and George trying to make the situation funny but without much of their usual success. I could see Wood standing silently at the end of the bed. I knew this was killing him. This was his last year and he wanted more than anything else to win the House Cup. He looked very solemn and upset. 

Alicia was saying something about how we were going to recover anyway and he just snapped. 

"Yeah sure we will," he said sarcastically "as they were such a push over!". He glared at Alicia and without another word left the room. Alicia and Harry looked very hurt and everyone else looked very surprised, including me.

"I'll go talk to him," I offered. Everyone else kind of nodded. No one really knew what to say.

I left the hospital wing and headed for the Gryffindor Tower hoping that that was where he had gone. I got there and he wasn't in the common room so I climbed the stairs to his dorm. His door was slightly open and I could see him standing by the window, his back towards me. I didn't like seeing him so upset. I knocked politely and went in.

"It's just me," I said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" he mumbled grumpily. OK, so that was a stupid question but I didn't know what else to say.

"Don't let it bother you so much. It's only the first game and I'm sure Professor Dumbledore won't let the Dementors come anywhere near the next match so Harry will be fine. I know we'll win then." I said trying to sound positive. He turned and faced me. It looked like he had been crying.

"And what if we don't?" he said, his voice shaking. "This is it Angie. My last chance at winning this Cup. Do you know how much I want this?"

"A lot more than I do, I assume" I said letting my face fall. Compared to Wood I never felt very dedicated. Seeing this his expression changed.

"I don't think that that's true Johnson. I know you want it too." He said looking straight at me.

"Well at least I'm trying to remain positive" I replied. I was desperately trying to loosen his mood.

"I'm positive" he said indignantly.

"Well you definitely don't sound it" I said raising my eyebrows at him. Then suddenly he smiled. It actually caught me quite off guard.

"Why did you come after me?" he asked with a devilish smile. Again, another comment that I wasn't expecting. But I decided to play along with his little game.

"Because I care" I retorted smartly.

"Do you really?" he said raising his eyebrows as he started to walk towards me.

"Well we can't have our captain feeling depressed. It's bad for the morale of the team." I said. He was still coming towards me.

"So that's all you care about? The morale of the team?" he said stopping only centimetres away from me. What was he playing at?

"Well of course not but…" He cut me off with a capturing stare.

"You know it's not just the team I care about." He said. Where had this confident Wood come from and where had the other one gone. Either way I liked this one and if he did like me then this was the moment to find out. Now it was mine turn to be suggestive.

"Is that so? What do you care about otherwise?" I said trying to sound as seductive as possible.

He drew a deep breath. "You" he whispered his cheeks immediately flooding with colour.

Although I had hoped for that answer I wasn't ready for it.

"Wood…I…I…" I was cut out by the Weasley twins coming through the door.

"Oh so here you are," Fred said with a smile.

"We've been looking all over for you." Said George. "Were going down to the Great Hall for dinner, are you guys coming?"

"Has he settled down a bit?" Fred whispered in my ear and nodded over to Wood who had resumed his place at the window. I nodded.

"I'm coming. How about you Wood?" He just shook his head

"Are you sure…" I tried to say something but he broke me off with a short and rough "Go!". I didn't understand that boy. I turned, feeling rather down, and left with Fred and George. I was going to have to have a talk to him that is if he still wanted to talk to me.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Finally a bit of action, well sort of. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Love to hear from you so please review. Thanks a bunch to those who already have and I'd love to keep hearing from you all. Until next time. L.A.* 


	7. Acting on Impulse

DISCLAIMER: Again, all thanks to J.K. Rowling except the storyline.

CHAPTER 7: Acting on impulse 

What is it with guys avoiding you when they have just opened up to you? It must be a talent they have. In any case Wood was extremely good at it. After our short conversation the other night I hadn't been able to talk to him. Even though we had Quidditch practise 4 times a week he always managed to stop the topic from being raised. In the meantime I was building up an awful longing to be near him. It was official now, I liked him. What's more after our conversation I was sure that he had some feelings for me. If only I could talk to him.

And it seemed that luck was on my side. The school had scheduled a visit to the town of Hogsmeade. He would be going to so maybe if I was lucky I could catch him there.

The ride there was uneventful and after been dragged to Zonkos by Fred and George and all through the other shops by Alicia and Katie I was utterly exhausted. My arms were weighed down with shopping, most of it not even mine. Then I saw him. He was walking into the Three Broomsticks. Perfect. He was alone.

I quickly escaped from the girls and ducked in after him. It was pretty dark in there and it took me a while to spot him. He was sitting in the far corner at a table, on his own. I headed over. He didn't look up so he didn't see me coming.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked cautiously. He was surprised but didn't let on.

"If you want," he muttered not even looking up. I could tell he wasn't in the best of moods. I tried to come up with something to put him at ease.

"Have Fred and George showed you the new fireworks they got from Zonkos?" OK, not the best opening line but I was desperate. He didn't answer. This was getting irritating. 

"Are you angry at me?" I asked. At this he looked up.

"Only if you're angry at me," he said sincerely. 

"Why would I be angry at you Wood?"

"About what I said the other night," he said looking down again, his face flushing.

"That was sweet" I said trying to stop myself from shaking.

"I knew it," he said looking angrily at the table.

"Knew what?"

"That you don't feel the same way." He said looking up at me with those irresistible eyes. "Figures. You finally tell a girl something and …"

I cut him off. "What makes you so sure that you know my feelings?"

He looked up again and I was sure that I saw a sparkle in his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"We were interrupted, remember? An it's not like you've been easy to talk to lately." He looked shocked.

"What do you mean Ange?"

"You've been avoiding me haven't you?" I asked, clearly able to hear the shake in my voice. He looked deep into my eyes with a very compassionate expression.

"I would never avoid you," he said. "It's just that I thought you… you didn't like me."

"Well I think, Wood, that you're the only person that got that impression," I said smiling at him. This was it. I was going to have to tell him now.

"Does that mean…?" He asked trailing off. I nodded. He smiled. "Angie, I… I don't believe you."

"Well believe this!" I said leaning over and grabbing his shirt collar. I pulled his face close to mine, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips against his. Whoa, where had this confidence come from? I couldn't believe what I was doing. But it felt so good. So right.

After his initial surprise I felt him relax and bring his hands up to my neck. And he kissed me back. His lips gently caressing mine. He was soft and caring and unlike Cedric he didn't try to jam his tongue down my throat. But why was I thinking about Cedric? Wood was all I wanted and at the moment I had him. He pulled away and breathed in.

"Angie, I didn't know," he said breathlessly. 

"Well now you do don't you," I said grinning at him. He smiled back and kissed me again. Just like before he was so gentle. Only seconds later did I remember where we were. I broke apart.

"Wood, not here!" I said, as it was the first thing that came to mind. 

"Hey you started it," he said grinning devilishly at me.

"I was acting on impulse," I said defensively.

"Well c'mon then," he said grabbing my hand and getting up.

"Where are we going Wood?" I asked as he dragged me out of the bar. "Let go of my hand!" As much as I was happy to be with him I didn't want everyone to know straight away. But he didn't listen. He dragged me around to bar to the back, a bit off the street. Here no one could see us. He stopped suddenly, turned, and pressed me up against the wall. He leant in and kissed my bottom lip. His hands trailed down my body, stopping at my waist. He pulled himself close to me so almost every inch of our bodies was touching. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him gently. Obviously he felt a bit safer than he did before because he slowly slid his tongue into my mouth, running it cautiously along my lips. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted this Ange" he said moving his lips only millimetres from mine. I felt his chest rise and fall on mine. 

"Likewise," I said against his mouth. And putting my hand on the back of his head I pulled him to me again and kissed his lips. I sighed, and relaxed with the sudden sense of happiness that I was feeling. Finally things were going well.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Yeah!!! What fun!!! He's so cute!!! Finally there's a bit of action. Hope that it wasn't to tasteless. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks heaps guys. L.A.*


	8. Laughter is the best medicine

DISCLAIMER: If you don't know already it's all thanks to J.K.Rowling except the storyline of course.

AN: Sorry for not updating so long, I haven't forgotten you all. There's a long story behind it but in short my dad went on holidays and his computer seems to be the only one where I can update – my mother's has some problems. Anyway, he was gone for 3 weeks and now I'm finally back at his house so I can update. 

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's nice and fun!

CHAPTER 8: Laughter is the best medicine

Life picked up speed a little after the incident with Wood. Alicia and Katie were thrilled for me and I constantly got suggestive looks from Fred and George winking at me and Wood. What's more Ravenclaw smashed Hufflepuff in Quidditch so we were back in the game. This of course brightened Wood up substantially and he was wonderful to be with. Trust me.

After Hufflepuff's wonderful defeat practises were fun too. Were just a few weeks away from playing Ravenclaw and Wood slipped into his familiar "I'm captain" mode.

"Practise this afternoon on the Quidditch pitch," he announced happily at the breakfast table. There were familiar groans.

"You're his girlfriend. Can't you get him to lay off the practises?" George whispered in my ear.

"Afraid not," I said sympathetically. "And anyway, we probably need it."

"What are you whispering about eh'?" Wood asked coming over and grabbing my waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said suggestively leaning my head on his shoulder. He took the hint and after giving me a quick kiss he headed off. 

"Well that went well," said George disapprovingly. 

"Well I didn't promise anything did I?" I said getting up. "C'mon, lets go to class."

The day went very slowly. Snape caught me daydreaming in Potions and set me quite a lot of homework as punishment. I almost fell asleep in Divination (no surprise there!). I was relieved when Quidditch practise finally came around. I hurried so I could get there a little early. I could see Wood carrying the box containing the Quaffle, and the other things, onto the field.

"And how's my favourite Captain?" I called out to him. He turned and smiled. He came running over to me and lifted me right off the ground.

"Great, now that his favourite Chaser is here," he replied lowering me and kissing me gently. I put my arms around his neck and twirled his hair between my fingers.

"Ready for some hard practise?" he asked suggestively.

"If you think you can handle it," I replied smiling against his lips. He grinned back at me and started to suck my bottom lip gently. He let his hands slide down my body and put them between my robes so they lay directly on my bare skin as I was wearing a mid drift top under my robes. I laughed at his touch.

"What's so funny?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"That tickles!" I replied uses the opportunity to kiss him. . He kissed me back and pulled away.

"So you're a ticklish one then?" he asked grinning.

"No," I lied trying to sound convincing. 

"We'll just see about that." He moved his hands to my side and wriggled his fingers. I tried to hold back the laugh but I couldn't. I tried to stop him and escape his grasp but he grabbed my tightly with one arm and stroked my body with the other hand.

"Stop it!" I said between laughs. He didn't. I was laughing so hard that I had tears coming out of my eyes. He kept his grasp firm and started laughing as well. It was quite funny.

"Ahem." We heard a voice behind us. We spun around and came face to face with the rest of the team. Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten why we were down on the pitch in the first place. Wood obviously had too.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything," Fred said with a grin. I could see the rest of the group trying to stoop themselves from laughing.

"No, not at all," Wood said, sounding remarkably calm. "Actually you're just in time to start practise." With that he walked over to the broom shed to get his broom. I was left standing in front of everyone. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. How embarrassing! Katie came to my rescue. She grabbed my arm and walked me off in the other direction. As soon ass we were out of hearing range we both burst out laughing.

"Well that looked like a lot of fun," she said giggling.

"It wasn't really," I said honestly. "I hate being tickled."

"Sure could have fooled me," she said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" I said lightly shoving her.

"Are you girls going play some Quidditch or not?" I heard Wood yell over to us.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming," I called as we turned and jogged over to him.

Practise went without a hitch and after flying around for about and hour and a half Wood finally called it a night.

"Alright that's it guys," he called. "Go and get changed and I'll see you again tomorrow afternoon at the same time." We started to head off. "Umm Johnson. Can I see you for a moment?" This time the team could help themselves and they all started giggling hysterically. My face was once again burning. I turned around and walked over to Wood.

"What is it Captain?" I asked earnestly.

"Are you up for a little more practise?"  
  


~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Well that was a fun chapter. Hope that you guys liked it. Please review! Please! Thanx! L.A*


	9. Distractions

DISCLAIMER: Not my characters and not my setting. Storyline? That's mine!

CHAPTER 9: Distractions

****

I slept very well that night. So well in fact that I didn't wake up until 15 minutes before the beginning of my first lesson. Alicia and Katie had done me the courtesy of letting me sleep. When I noticed the time I jumped up. The two of them were no doubt down in the Great Hall having breakfast. I didn't have time for a shower, thank god I had one last night, I just got dressed quickly and pulled my hair into some sort of an acceptable arrangement.

By the time I got out of the common room first lesson had already begun. Thankfully it was Transfiguration with McGonagall. She at least wouldn't deduct house points unlike other teachers. I got to the classroom and went inside.

McGonagall just raised her eyebrows at me and said "Next time try and be a bit more punctual Miss Johnson."

I nodded. "I'm sorry Professor, I just overslept." With the last word I glanced accusingly over at Katie and Alicia. I could see they were trying to hold down their laughter.

"Well, take a seat then so I can continue with the lesson."

I sat down quickly. When McGonagall had turned around I whispered over to my friends "Why didn't you guys wake me?"

Katie giggled. "We thought you needed more sleep after your extra practise," she said. I was about to retort when McGonagall gave us one of her looks and I decided to drop it for now and try to pay attention.

It was lunch time before I was able to bring it up again. Alicia, Katie and I were sitting in the Great Hall tucking into some pumpkin soup when I asked, "How did you guys hear what Oliver said to me?"

"We're experienced gossipers Angie," said Alicia innocently. "We have an ear for these things."

"Anyway," Katie continued. "How was it?"

"Fine, thank you very much," I replied smiling. The two of them started giggling. "What now?" I said irritably.

"Oh well someone's not exactly cheery today," a familiar voice said behind me. I turned quickly.

"Oh, hi Wood. I didn't see you there. I am cheery, it's just these two imbeciles here are being very childish, once again." I said. I hated when he turned up like that, out of nowhere.

"Let me guess," said Alicia turning and facing Wood, "you've come to make sure that we don't forget that Quidditch practise is on tonight, right?"

Wood looked hurt. "Am I that transparent?" he asked, then grinning. "Well since you obviously haven't forgotten I suppose I don't have to tell you. I'll be going then."

"Wait!" I called, suddenly feeling as though I didn't want him to leave but I wanted him to stay here. Here with me. "I mean wait." I said a little quieter. "Why don't you join us for lunch?" I shot Katie and Alicia a piercing look as they started to giggle again.

"I'd like that," Wood replied smiling. He sat down next to me. "That is of course if these two hyenas here don't explode on us with laughter" he said nodding in the girl's direction. Now I was laughing but Katie and Alicia had shut up looked rather insulted. Oh well, they could handle it.

The rest of lunch was thoroughly enjoyable. Wood and I talked about this and that, mainly Quidditch, which was alright but the little games we were playing, unnoticed by anyone else, with our feet were a lot more fun.

After lunch I had Potions, the worst subject by far. Well that's not entirely true, it's just the teacher, Professor Snape, is the absolute worst guy imaginable. Anyway, in this particular lesson I was having some trouble concentrating, mainly because I kept thinking of Wood. I was in so much of a daydream that I didn't even realise that instead of putting one drop of dragon's blood into my potion I emptied in the whole bottle. Unfortunately Snape noticed.

"Johnson! What do you think you're doing?" he roared. I was jerked out of my dreams with a start.

"I.I.didn't mean to" I stammered looking distraughtly at my cauldron.

"Well that's just not good enough," he said angrily. "Dragon's blood is very rare and we only had limited stocks. Now, thanks to you, we have even less. See me tonight for detention!" And with that he flicked his wand and my cauldron was empty. I didn't know what to do. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry!" I thought to myself, "That's what he wants."

I somehow managed to hold my composure but Snape's shouting really affected the rest of my day.

Quidditch practise wasn't any better. I was really off form. I kept missing the goals and dropping the Quaffle. Wood actually got quite annoyed at me.

"What's wrong with you today Johnson?" he asked. I didn't answer. "You do know that we have a match coming up, don't you? He continued. I nodded. "Well at this rate there's no way we're gonna win that cup!" he said and turned to walk off. "There's no point practising anymore tonight," he called back at us. "Maybe Johnson will feel like trying tomorrow." He headed back to the castle. I just stood there. I knew Wood was crazy about Quidditch and the cup but I would have thought that he could have been a little nicer. I was his girlfriend after all.

"It's alright Ange," Katie said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, I know," I said sadly. Not only had Snape ruined my day but he had also now contributed to the fact that Wood was angry with me. What made it worse was that I had to go to detention with the monster now. "I'm gonna go," I said.

I left my team-mates standing on the pitch and headed off to Snapes office.

:::::::::

I was actually going to make this and the next chapter one chapter but it was getting on so now you will just have to wait until the next one. Shouldn't be long. Sorry bout that, please review anyway. Thanks guys! L.A.


	10. Lost for words

DISCLAIMER: If you are reading this then you should know who the characters and stuff from Harry Potter are so therefore you would now that they aren't mine but the talented J.K.Rowling's!

**AN (yes in fact I am still alive): **

OK, OK… I'm sorry for not updating for sooooooooooooooo long!!! Please don't hate me… Despite of what you might think I have not given up on this story but… well with holidays, final year at school, domestic crisis' and many other unexpected events I just haven't had the time to update. But to all you who are in fact still reading now – my extended gratitude towards you and many millions of thanks for sticking by it.

Now the other reason why this update has been postponed so drastically (and this is probably the more valid reason) is because I was scared of posting it because I don't know how it will be taken. Just a warning – this chapter is a little ….. creepy! But there is a reason and it is necessary so don't hate me!!! Sorry in advance – but please review with your thoughts. This chapter is also dedicated to the talented Ed-Wood (see my fav authors list) who supplied the pressure for me to finally post this. Well Ed here it is – don't say I didn't warn you!!!

Anyway… enough babble… on with the severely overdue chapter…

CHAPTER 10: Lost for words 

I knocked loudly on Snape's door. I didn't want him to think that I was scared of him or anything.

"Come in Johnson!" I heard him say through the door. I opened the door and walked in. His office was pretty cramped with shelves packed with bottle and jars of all sorts of things. He had a huge wooden desk full of parchment and books.

"Sit down please," he said gesturing to a chair and table in the corner. I did as I was told. "Now," he said giving me a piercing stare, "how valuable do you think dragon's blood is?"

I didn't have a clue. "Quite valuable, sir" I said looking down.

"Quite," he repeated with a smirk. "Quite doesn't even begin to describe it." He got up and walked over to me. "Tell me," he said standing over me, "How valuable are you're Potions marks to you?"

What was he doing? "Very!" I said shakily but without looking up at him. He walked to the front of my desk and bent down so his disgusting face was right in front of me.

"I see," he said hardly moving his thin lips. "And how are you're marks at the moment?"

Why was he asking this? "Not so good." I said with a sigh.

"Clearly" he said with a sinister tone but a grin on his face and he stood up again. He started pacing around the room. "Well, at least you still have time to improve them." He turned and looked at me. "Other students are doing their NEWTS this year and they don't have much of a chance. Other students like, oh lets see, Oliver Wood!" At the mention of his name Snape looked deeply into my eyes and I saw his eyes twinkle. Why had he mentioned Wood? Did he know? He walked up behind me.

"It would be a shame if your NEWTS grades went down just because of your Potions marks, wouldn't it?

He was right. My marks weren't very good. If I didn't bring them up I wouldn't be able to become and Auror like I wanted. And it was only Potions that would bring me down. And Wood. Was he saying that his marks were bad too? What if Wood didn't get signed up to and international Quidditch team, and then didn't have good NEWTS to start a decent career. He was stuck. After all it was his last year.

"It is ironic is it not," Snape continued, "That _I_ am the one that possesses the power to change that." With his words he placed his hands on my shoulders. I shuddered at his touch. What was he doing? "You and that Wood boy have no chance except me," he said bring his face next to mine. Suddenly he pulled me up out of the chair so I was standing facing him. "I," he said emphasizing the word dramatically, "can change your futures."

Again, he was right. I couldn't fail Potions. I just couldn't.

"It's up to you," he said, his oily face now very close to mine. A feeling of intense sickness was spreading over me. I was stuck. "Do you want to pass Potions?" he said evilly.

I nodded.

"And I don't think you want Oliver Wood to fail do you?" he asked staring intensely into my eyes.

I shook my head with an overwhelming feeling of dread.

"I didn't think so." He said with a sigh. And with that, before I could even react, he bent down and pressed his lips against mine. I made a short sound and pulled away from him. Disgust and hatred filling my mind. He grabbed me in his arms.

"This is fair Johnson" he said angrily. "I give you what you want and you give me what I want. Unless of course you changed your mind and _want_ to fail? Huh?"

I couldn't do anything. I was trapped. I didn't want to be anywhere near Snape but what could I do. I could sacrifice my future but he had pulled Oliver into it too. I couldn't do that to Wood. I had no choice. I shook my head weakly.

"There, you see?" he said in a sickeningly false voice, "I knew you would see reason." He stroked my hair out of my face and kissed me again. I had to fight all my instincts and feelings to stop from pulling back or throwing up. I didn't kiss him back I just let him. Tears were streaming down my face. Snape ran his hands up my robes. I felt so utterly disgusted and so very helpless. All I could do was let him do what he wanted. I closed my eyes and just prayed for it to be over. I was more than half and hour before it finally was.

::::

AN #2: I thoroughly apologise to all those people who have now been mentally scarred for life. Maybe it was a little uncalled for? I needed something to push the story along and, along with the advice I got from a friend might I add, this was the finished product. Quite disgusting is it not? Well I did tone it down but hopefully it wasn't too bad. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, it shouldn't be as bad… and it will be posted much earlier this time… that is if in fact anyone is still reading… Please review and let me know if you're still interested. Thanks for reading –

L.A


	11. From bad to worse

AN: Hi guys! Well I thought I would update again so I don't have such a big gap like last time. It's great to see that people are still reading my story – thanks guys! Ed Wood – you're most welcome for the free plug thanks to all your support and loyalty!!! 

**seriously if anyone here likes Johnny Depp and the movie 'Benny & Joon' check out Ed Wood's splendiferous little fic! It's great reading [see my fav. Stories list]…****J**

**Also thanks to the tip about the mistake in chap. 9. Just goes to show how sucky my proof reading is and how absent minded I can be. Thanks for pointing it out – it should be fixed now. Hopefully there won't be any other such mistakes. If so, don't be scared to point them out. Thanks heaps for the positive feedback – keep it coming guys!**

**Now… on with the story…**

CHAPTER 11: From bad to worse

The second I got out of that office I ran back to the common room, tears pouring out of my arms. I got to my dorm and ran into the bathroom. Thank god that everyone was in the Great Hall eating dinner.

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I looked like a mess. I still had my muddy Quidditch robes on and my hair was messed up. My make up had run because of my tears and I just looked terrible. I ripped my robes off and jumped in the shower. I felt disgusting. Violated to say the least. The hot water ran over my body but I couldn't get the hideous sensation of his large hands out of my mind. I shivered even though the water was near boiling. Had I done the right thing? Yes, I must have. I couldn't let both of us fail. I felt tears again. I turned off the water, pulled my pyjamas on and headed to bed. I got under the covers and fell asleep.

I woke up at one point and saw that Katie and Alicia were asleep in their beds. I looked at my watch - 3 o'clock. I sat up and suddenly felt very sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I didn't feel any better after wards. I crawled back to bed and before I could stop them the tears were falling again. I finally fell asleep again sobbing.

I was woken again, this time it was Katie. She was sitting on my bed shaking me gently. My night had been filled with disturbing dreams and I felt wretched.

"Wake up sweetie," Katie said softly. "You've got about an hour before class."

"Where were you last night anyway?" Alicia called from the bathroom. Before I could say anything Katie answered her.

"Ange had detention remember."

"Oh yeah," Katie said emerging. She looked over. "How did it go?"

I managed to say something. "Fine." I got up and struggled into my uniform.

"Are you OK?" Katie said concerned.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just fine," I lied. I didn't feel like discussing the nights events with them right now.

"OK then," she said, not quite convinced. "You know we're here for you?"

I nodded and tied my hair up. "I'm going to breakfast," I said.

I left the dorm and the common room and walked down to the Great Hall. When I got there, there were quite a few students there already. I sat by myself at the Gryffindor table. I grabbed a piece of toast but I didn't really feel hungry so I dropped it on my plate. I rested my head in my hands. I felt awful.

"Are you alright Angel?" I looked and saw Wood coming towards me. It hadn't occurred to me until just then when I saw him. I had cheated on him hadn't I? I felt my stomach flip over and my eyes prickling.

"Angie, what's wrong?" He had reached me and sat next to me. He stretched out his hand and put it on my shoulder. Involuntarily I pulled away from him. "Ange?" He looked confused. Again, I started crying.

"I'm sorry Wood," I whispered and got up and ran out of the hall. What had I done?

Thankfully I didn't have Potions that day and I also didn't see Wood for a while. This was good because I wasn't ready to talk to him.

That night however I was staying up pretty late doing homework. I was trying desperately to keep my mind off what had happened. I was sitting alone by the fire in the common room with a Charms book open across my lap. Nobody else was around.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Wood coming towards me.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Listen," he said with a sigh, "Have I offended you in anyway, or made you angry?"

"No, no it's nothing like that" I said quickly, finally getting up the courage to speak.

"Then what is it Angie?"

"I…I can't tell you?" I stammered. I knew this was going to be hard but I had never thought it would be like this. Wood looked hurt.

"I want to help you Angie. I care about you."

I couldn't help it. Yes, crying again. I hated being so emotional. Especially around Wood.

"Angel, I'm so confused. Please talk to me," he pleaded. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from him so I started telling him the whole story.

"And then he let me leave…." I finished my story and wiped my eyes. I looked up at him.

To my surprise Wood's eyes looked very different to what I had expected. No compassion, just rage. I could see he was struggling to find the right words.

"How could you do that?" he finally managed to say, with a clear tone of anger in his voice.

"How could _I_ do that?" I repeated his question, utterly confused. "Isn't the question how could Snape do that?"

"Well, of course, but you should have stopped him." He said forcefully.

"I was doing it for you," I said desperately holding back tears.

"Right," he said sarcastically, "sure you were." I couldn't believe this.

"Do you think I wanted it to happen?" I asked him forcing him to look at me.

"How would I know?" he replied. Now I was getting angry.

"I did it so you wouldn't fail! I thought you'd be grateful."

"I'm doing fine on my own. I don't need you to _help_" he replied. Now I could see tears building in his eyes. Why was he acting like this?

"I… I thought that you would understand," I said softly looking down, terribly disappointed.

"Oh I understand," he said getting up. "I understand that I couldn't trust you. I understand that I made a mistake. I understand that you're not as loyal as I thought you were. Now, I hope that you understand that it's over!" And then he left. I was just sitting there.

Why was everything going wrong?

**::::::**

**Well guys, I hope that was OK… let me know what you thought by pressing that little button down there and reviewing… oh and I hope you aren't all angry about Wood's little reaction up there – I mean we all know he's a sweet, caring kinda guy but I had to do it that way for the plot… soz about that hey!!? 'Til next time – love always L.A**


	12. Old Habits Die Hard

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowlings – all of it – except the absurd storyline if you hadn't noticed!

AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!!! I'm so happy to know that people are enjoying the story. I just hope I can keep it interesting… I'm trying to work some stuff out in regards to my storyline, so I'm gonna have to see what happens there. Anyway, this chapter doesn't have much Oliver Wood in it sniff but I hope you guys like it anyway. Thanks again… I'm always happy to hear your comments and thanks for being so positive. Just hope I can keep the chapters coming… well here's the next one! P.S: hope the proof reading is up to scratch…!?!?!

CHAPTER 12: Old habits die hard 

I didn't sleep that night. I managed to avoid having to talk to anyone and got up early before the girls could ask me any questions. Big mistake! 

I was in the Great Hall eating a little when Alicia, Katie, Fred, George and … Oliver came in. I expected them to come over but instead they all sat down at the other end of the table. What was going on? I looked over at them. They all looked pretty annoyed. I didn't feel like going anywhere near Wood at the moment so I decided not to go and talk to them. Instead I thought I would talk to the others in class.

We had Transfiguration first and I had forgotten my book. I had run back to the common room to get it and I still managed to get to class on time. When I got there I went to sit with my friends but they weren't in our usual seat. Alicia and Katie had moved to a four seater bench with Fred and George. There was no room for me.

I sat down sadly near the back. All through the lesson I tried to get the girls to look at me but they never turned around. Not once.

When the lesson was over they all left very quickly before I was even able to get up. I needed to find out what was happening. I got my chance at lunch.

Once again they had all sat away from me and they got up to leave before I was finished. After a few minutes Fred came back. He had apparently forgotten something. This was it, I needed to talk to him.

"Fred!" I called. He looked up and immediately turned away. "Fred!" I called and ran up to him so I was standing in front of him. "Fred, why are you ignoring me?" I said looking at him.

"Maybe because I don't want to talk to you," Fred said raising his eyebrows.

"But why?" I asked, "What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing, if you don't call cheating on someone wrong." He said.

"What I…" I stopped in mid sentence. I couldn't believe the nerve of that boy. He had told everyone that I was cheating on him! I was furious. "I haven't cheated on Wood!" I said strongly.

"Well that's not what he told us. Honestly Angelina I never thought of you as the type."

"Who was I cheating on him with?" I asked desperately. If Wood had told then I could kiss my Potions marks goodbye (so to speak.)

"Well, Wood was gracious enough not to tell us. Better off really otherwise Hogwarts would have one less student today" he said viciously. "You've really upset him you know."

Me upset him? I couldn't believe this. I did something against my will to save him from getting bad marks and he is completely ungrateful. And now he's the upset one.

"You know what Fred," I said fuming "I suggest that you get all the facts before you accuse people. The reason Wood is upset is between him and me."

"Well he told us about it so we are now, apparently, involved," he shot back at me. "We really thought that Wood had finally found someone good when you guys got together. We were obviously wrong. I just hope that you don't hurt this new guy as much as you hurt Wood, even though he probably deserves it."

"Yeah Fred, he does deserve it. Only you wouldn't understand because you only know one side of the story. Why don't you get you're precious friend to tell you the real story and then you can come and accuse me of hurting people. It's a two sided coin. He's not the only one in pain!" And with that I stormed out of the Great Hall.

This could not be happening. I had had the absolute worst experience with one of the people I most despised and I had done it to protect the person whom I cared about most only to have that person lash out at me and turn my friends against me.

I was storming down the corridor and my vision was blurry with tears. I turned a corner and walked straight into someone.

"Hey girlie, where are you going so fast?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up. Cedric. He saw the tears in my eyes. "Oh Angie, what's happened?" He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I felt safe again.

"Come and talk to me," he said soothingly pulling me into an empty classroom. Cedric and I had been friends before we were together and I trusted him so I told him the story. However I didn't mention that the person was Snape or that he was a teacher because I didn't want to tell anyone else in case it got out in the open. I thought Cedric would be angry, because I must have sounded somewhat hypocritical to him, but he was really good about it. Obviously not one to hold a grudge. He just held me safely in his arms. I was so grateful that there was someone left who would talk to me. I was lucky too, after all I had sent him a Howler.

"I'm sorry Cedric," I whispered after a while.

"Why?" he asked looking down to make sure that I wasn't crying again.

"About the Howler." He smiled.

"It was a wake up call Ange" he replied. Then his expression changed. "I've missed you," he said.

"Me too" I whispered back. This might not have been entirely true but at the time I sure as hell missed someone to talk to and to hold me and to care about me. Wood sure wasn't doing any of those things. I still couldn't believe the way he had taken the whole thing.

"What do you say we give it another go Angie?" Cedric said running his fingers through my hair.

I nodded. At that moment I wanted nothing more. I was desperate to get Cedric back because, looking back on it now Oliver had been the one to tell me about Gennifer but how could I trust Wood now?

Cedric let out a sigh of relief before placing his hands on my face and kissing me gently.

:::::::::

Ok fine, so Angie's a bit indecisive but hey…. I'm sure you Wood fans stopped reading a while back now, or not??? Anyway, please review. I was trying to keep it un-clichéd as possible but I may have been unsuccessful. Please tell me. The button is over there points and review button so click, click my friends click. Thanks guys L.A.


	13. Interesting occurences

DISCLAIMER: Everything, bar the twisted storyline, is property of J.K Rowling. 

**AN:** Allo allo, thanks for all the kind reviews for the last chapter. I actually wasn't that much of a fan of chapter 12, it just felt odd, but I'm glad you liked it. Anyway, I feel a bit better about this chappie. Initially it was split up to be two chapters but I felt that they were a little too short so now I've made it one so you guys get a bit more to read. Hope you like it – share your thoughts with me – you know the drill. Now, enjoy!

**CHAPTER 13: Interesting occurrences**

****

Cedric and I relished in each other's company for the rest of the day. We decided to skip class and just spend time together. I felt happy again. I felt that finally I knew where I belonged. And that was here in Cedric's arms. I started to question why I had ever begun the thing with Wood. It was always destined to end in disaster. And look at us now. He had gone and turned all my friends against me. At least Cedric had never tried that. He was forgiving and kind and I was really regretting all the things I had said or thought about him. This was who I was meant to be with.

So there we were. Not speaking yet understanding one another perfectly.

The hours passed and I lay happily in his arms feeling his chest rise and his heart beat steadily but eventually it was time for me to go back to my dorm.

"Cedric," I whispered. "I have to go."

"I know," he whispered back and kissed my forehead lightly. I got up and went to the door. "I'm glad you're back Angel."

Angel. That was what Wood had called me. Strange. Oh well, I didn't want to think about Wood. I walked back to the common room but as I climbed through the portrait hole I was greeted with quite a sight.

Alicia, Katie, Fred and George were all standing in front of me. "Great" I thought. Now what do they want with me? I didn't say anything and tried to walk past them.

"Angie, wait," Katie said, her voice sounded shaky. It was then that I realised that she and Alicia had tears in their eyes. Fred and George didn't look much better. What were they up to?

"What do you want?" I said. I wasn't in the mood to be told off but I was curious.

"To apologise," said Fred. I was taken aback. I hadn't expected that.

"What?" I asked, unsure as to whether I had heard right.

"I took you up on your advice," Fred continued. "I asked Wood to tell us the full story…" He was interrupted by Alicia.

"We're so sorry Ange!" she said throwing her arms around me. I could feel her crying.

"We had no idea," Katie said, her bottom lip trembling. "How can you bear it?"

"Hardly" I said truthfully, now pretty emotional too.

"I'm sorry about how I spoke to you Ange," Fred said pulling me close to him in a hug.

"Yeah," George said, "We were all being idiots. We should have heard your side of the story as well as his."

"Oh Angie, how did you do it?" Alicia said still sobbing.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. I was relieved that they knew and that they now saw my point of view. "He threatened to fail Wood for Potions. I just couldn't let him."

"So you sacrificed yourself?" George looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well I survived," I said trying to be cheerful.

"Well Snape won't!" Fred said forcefully, balling his fists.

"No, you can't say anything," I pleaded. He will fail us all.

"Well we'll just have to find more subtle means, won't we" a voice said behind me. Wood had appeared at the top of the stairs to the boys dorms.

I didn't smile at him. I was still pretty angry.

"Did you hear that Wood?" Fred said. "She sacrificed herself for you!" I shot a look at Fred. I didn't want to look good in front of Wood. Not anymore.

"Well I'm going to bed," I announced. "Oh and guys, I'm glad that you are talking to me again but next time could you please ask me about these things before getting stuck into me." They all looked rather uncomfortably at the floor. I shot a quick glance at Wood who smiled at me. I just turned and walked up the stairs.

I would tell them about Cedric tomorrow. Or maybe after that. I would have to think about it.

::::::

As it turned out I never got around to telling my friends about Cedric. I had other things on my mind. Such as the Quidditch match!

We were playing Ravenclaw. It shouldn't have been very difficult – they're usually pretty easy to beat. Anyway, we won which was great – it also meant that we had a shot at the Quidditch cup after all. But the match wouldn't have been complete without its little dramas.

It all originated from when my friends had found out about Snape. Naturally they were all fuming and Snape sure got his fair share of evil looks in Potions (not that he didn't deserve them).

Well as it was my friends hadn't gotten over it. But there was nothing we could do. It was his word against mine and if I told the teachers they would side with him that was clear. We tried to come up with plots for revenge but each was as unrealistic as the next.

Well back to the game, we were going well. We were sixty points in front and Harry hadn't caught the Snitch yet. Suddenly I heard a loud gasp from the audience. I thought that Harry or the other Seeker must have caught it. I heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle and I headed back down to the ground. It wasn't until I landed that I realised that the game wasn't over. I saw Wood run over to Fred. He didn't look happy.

"What did you do that for?" Wood yelled, his face reddening with anger.

"I didn't mean to," Fred protested, although he didn't sound like he meant it. "The bat slipped and messed up my aim." At that moment Madam Hooch stormed over.

"That is most unacceptable behaviour Mr Weasley." She was also yelling. What had happened? "Go straight to Professor McGonagall's office! She will sort out your punishment!"

Punishment? What had he done? I looked at the Ravenclaw team. They all seemed intact and also quite confused.

"What happened?" I whispered to Katie who was now standing next to me. She nodded in the direction of the stands. I could see a large crowd forming. I walked over with her to have a better look. I broke through the circle of students and clapped my hand over my mouth in shock.

Snape was lying on the ground. The other teachers were huddled around him. He looked furious. I could see a large red mark in his face and his nose was bleeding. Fred had hit him straight in the face with a bludger! Snape was muttering and trying to get up. The other teacher's obviously thought that he should go to the hospital wing. He evidently didn't want to.

"What are you all staring at?" he screamed at the crowd. Everyone dispersed very quickly. He turned on his heel and was heading back to the castle. As he did he caught my eye. He looked at me, steaming with rage, his mouth twitching. I shuddered. What was going to happen now?

I didn't have much more time to think about it. Madam Hooch resumed the match and within ten minutes Harry caught the Snitch and we won. If I wasn't so concerned for Fred it could have been quite amusing. Wood obviously didn't think so.

"He could have got us suspended!" he said in the change rooms.

"Oh lighten up Wood," I said with a smile. "You have to admit it was amusing."

"Amusing?" he said looking angry. "What if he gets banned from Quidditch. I'll have to find a new Beater. And that just before our last match. Then we'll probably need a new strategy…" Wood kept rambling to himself while the others snuck quietly out of the change rooms not wanting to listen to him carry on. But someone had to stop him otherwise he was going to explode. Not that Wood and I were on good terms or anything yet but deep down inside he was still my friend.

"… and George? How will he cope? He will probably quit…" Wood continued. I walked over to him and put my hand over his face. It was hot because he was getting so worked up.

"Shhhhhh," I said as though I was talking to a baby. "It's OK. George isn't going to quit. Fred probably just got a talking to, I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't suspend him."

"But what about Snape…" I silenced him again.

"It's not in Snape's power," I said calmly. "After all, it was an accident." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Don't look at me like that Oliver Wood," I said smiling, "It was an accident."

"Hey, if you say so Ange," he said holding his hands up defensively.

"C'mon Wood, what hope is there for him if not even his captain backs him up?" He was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry Ange," he said looking down.

"Oh, I was just mucking around," I said, somewhat surprised by his comment.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean for lashing out at you about the Snape thing. I should have been more supportive. It was really caring what you did and frankly I'm not sure if I would have done the same. You've got guts, Angel" he said looking into my eyes. There was that "Angel" again.

"I didn't have a choice," I said. "He threatened to fail me, and you. Anyone would have. It's just disgusting though. He shouldn't have taken advantage of his power like that." I didn't really want to talk about it. I just wanted to put it behind me.

"Yeah well, I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?" he said softly.

"Oh well," I said jokingly. "I'll have to see."

"Oh, you just wait!" he said with a grin then he reached out and tickled me.

"Stop it!" I yelled and laughed at the same time. I grabbed his hands and held them against the bench. When I looked up Wood's face was just centimetres away from mine. I stopped laughing immediately. He didn't say anything. Just stared at me. There was such strong eye contact between us, like an unbreakable bond. He looked at my eyes and then quickly at my lips before staring into my eyes again. His dark eyes were so overpowering. I couldn't look away. Then he started to lean in.

We were startled by someone knocking on the door. I immediately moved away from Wood.

"Is anyone here?" a voice said. It was Cedric. Whoa, this was awkward.

"I'm here," I called, my heart was racing.

"Hey Ange," he said. "Alicia told me you might still be here."

I looked at Wood. He had lowered his eyebrows so far they almost touched his eyes. He looked very suspicious of Cedric.

"Angelina and I were just discussing Quidditch matters Diggory and if you don't mind, we don't really want the competition listening to our plans" he said in a very abrupt tone. That's when I remembered that I still hadn't told him about Cedric and I and he still regarded Cedric as a lying cheat. Cedric didn't look to happy.

"Oh I was just leaving anyway," I said quickly. I didn't want a confrontation. Wood looked disbelievingly at me. "It's OK," I said. "We'll talk later." I walked over to Cedric who put his arm around me as we walked out of the change rooms. Wood just sat there.

::::::

**AN:** Yay! A bit more Wood… and some unresolved sexual tension which is always fun! Hehehe! Hope you liked it, it was fun wasn't it? Well until next time, thanks for reading. Love always L.A


	14. Take it fast, take it slow

DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you all know by now that the characters etc. are all from J.K. Rowling and the story line is mine!

AN: Hello all, sorry that I haven't updated in a while but look… here I am with another chapter for you. Hope you like it and thanks for the nice reviews for the last one. And yes, about Gennifer only being 11 when Cedric is 15 I know that's a little weird (and icky) but there's kind of a personal story behind which my friends might recognise… I'm not endorsing the fact that 11 year olds should be dating 15 year olds. To another news… I finally saw the Prisoner of Akzaban yesterday… and it was GREAT!!! But I'm sure you all know that… and if not… go see it! Anyway I won't keep you ant longer so on with chapter 15:

**CHAPTER 15: Take it fast and take it slow**

****

"What was all that about?" Cedric asked as we were a fair bit away from the change rooms.

"Oh, ummm…" I didn't really know how to say this. "I haven't really told anyone that we're back together" I said biting my lip.

"Why not?" he asked looking down at me.

"Well I just haven't found the right time yet, I suppose" I said feeling kind of awkward.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" I didn't like where this was heading.

"Oh I don't know. It's just sometimes it seems that you don't really want to be with me. Like I'm just a comfort thing."

"Don't be stupid. I want to be with you! I want you!" I said putting my hands on his cheeks. "I'm happy when I'm with you Cedric."

"Are you sure that you don't still have feelings for Wood?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"No! I mean, not anymore. That's over now. I'm with you now." Had he seen Wood and me? It would have looked pretty bad I suppose.

"Well all I ask is that you're honest with me. That's all."

"Sure thing. You know I am" I said. He must have heard the sad tone in my voice because he changed the subject.

"Has anyone ever told you you're gorgeous?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, all the time!" I joked.

"And modest too," he said. As he did he wrapped his arms around my body and lifted me up. I put my hands on his shoulders and held on. With his shoulder he opened the door to an empty classroom and carried me inside. He placed me softly on one of the table and let his hands fall to my hips. Then he pulled me close to him. I leaned in and kissed his bottom lip gently. He let out a sigh and kissed me roughly. He put his tongue in my mouth and massaged my own tongue with his. As he did this he moved his hands through my robes. I ran my fingers along his back feeling his muscles and his toned body. His hands ventured further until they went under my top. I broke our kiss.

"Not yet Cedric," I said. I didn't really think that I was ready for that.

"What's wrong Ange?" he asked.

"Nothing, just I think we should take it slowly.

"It's just a little touch," he said grinning and leaning in again.

"No Cedric," I said leaning away. "Not yet."

He frowned. "You never used to be this uptight," he said angrily. I was surprised.

"I just want to take it a bit slower, that's all. Why are you so angry?"

"Oh nothing Ange," he said stepping away from me. "I think you've changed. Look anyway," he said running his hands through his hair, "I have to go now. You know, Quidditch practise. I'll see you later."

"OK then. Have fun," I said and waved as he left. That was rather odd. But I decided not to let it bother me. I didn't want to be upset again. I was probably just making a big deal out of nothing, as usual.  

I headed back to the common room. Maybe I could get some homework done before Sunday so I would more free time. I climbed through the portrait hole and was surprised to see the common room almost empty except a few second years that were playing wizard chess in one corner.

I walked into my dorm and the girls weren't there. Oh well, no matter. I gathered some of my school stuff and went back downstairs. I found that I could concentrate better in front of the fire.

I sat there alone for almost an hour and I actually got a bit done. I heard the portrait swing open and someone come in. It was Wood.

"Hey Angie, how's it going?" he asked looking over.

"I'm OK Wood. And yourself?" I replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright. What are you up to?" he said and sat down on the lounge across from me.

"Oh this?" I said looking at my textbook. "Just some research for Potions."

"How is that going anyway?" he asked looking very serious. "You know with that certain someone."

"Hmmm, as good as expected. He just as bad as ever."

"I expect he won't be much better after the Bludger incident," Wood said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How is Fred anyway?"

"I don't know. He is still not back from McGonagall's office."

"Oh," I said. This conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere. I hated awkward moments.

"Listen Ange can I ask you something?" he asked looking up at me.

"Sure, go ahead," I said somewhat suspicious.

"When were you going to tell me about you and Cedric?" Good one! Trust Wood to get us from one awkward situation to one ten times more awkward.

"Ummm, soon," I said knowing full well that it was not a good answer.

"You know Ange, I don't really believe you" he replied. Great, what was I meant to say now?

"I just didn't know how to say it," I said biting my lip again.

"You know you can tell me these things," he said edging forward on his seat.

"Can I?" I asked. "I mean after the way you reacted when I told you the other thing." I looked nervously over at the second years but they were completely engrossed in their game.

"Sure you can. I'm happy for you. I don't like seeing you unhappy," he said blinking slowly.

"Ha!" I couldn't help but laugh. After all he had caused a fair deal of my unhappiness. He looked hurt. "Sorry Wood," I apologised. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked with a questioning look.

"For caring," I said.

"Just returning the favour," he said slyly.

"What gives you the idea that I ever cared about you?" I asked laughing.

"Ummm, do I really need to mention your sacrifice" he replied.

"No, no you don't" I said getting up. "I'm going to have a shower and go down to dinner."

"Can I join you?" he asked quickly. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"For the shower or dinner?" I asked.

"Ummm, let me think," he said with a grin. "I think dinner will do for now."

"OK, just this once then," I said smiling. "See you back here in half an hour."

"OK, then" he replied with a grin and walked up the stairs to his dorm.

::::

Mmmmmm, cute Wood! He's so great isn't he??? Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter… please review so I can know how you're liking the story. Thanks guys… love L.A


	15. A night of awakening

DISCLAIMER: JKR's. That's it. All hers, except the plot. That sprung from my twisted mind.

AN: Hello again, hope all is well. First of all a special thanks to all the kind reviewers… your thoughts are appreciated more than you know.

And a special thank you to a dear friend of mine – who has recently had a name change (but the new one's OK) – thanks for reading and reviewing EVERY chapter!!! Damn I feel special now! Love ya lots… and as it seems I cannot evade your intelligence and you have found me. Well all I can say is I hope that you do enjoy this story although I know it will never match up to (or come anywhere near) your fantastic one… but hey – one can only dream.

Anyway, on with the story. I liked this chapter so I hope you do to but I'm feeling a little lost now – in the way of plot. I have some ideas but I need to develop them but I am struggling a little. So any suggestions, ideas, anything will be most welcomed… but for now I hope this is OK. Oh, and regarding the Wood's change of heart query – I think the boy realised he made a mistake and is now trying to fix it up… but you'll see what I mean if you read on…

**CHAPTER 15: A night of awakening**

****

The girls still hadn't returned as I came back down the stairs to the common room. I had had a quick shower and then put on my favourite jeans and one of my red tops. I had left my hair out, which I rarely do but for some reason I felt the need. I jumped down the last few stairs and stopped dead in my tracks.

Wood was standing there waiting for me and boy did he look good! I mean I probably shouldn't say that but I had never seen him look so attractive. He was wearing black jeans and a smart white shirt. His hair was wet but still not tamed in any way. His eyes were as sparkly as ever and that killer smile! He obviously got pretty intimidated by my staring cause he started to blush.

"You look really nice Ange," he said walking over to me.

I managed to get over the initial shock of his appearance and laughed. "What in this thing? You're the one who looks like you're worth a million." That didn't help his blushing thing as he just got redder.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure thing," I said and headed for the door.

Dinner was wonderful. Pasta! My favourite. The others didn't turn up, which was odd, but I spent my whole time talking to Wood which was nice. Our friendship was reignited and by the end of the night neither of us had anything against the other anymore. I looked up a few times at the Hufflepuff table at Cedric but he didn't look up.

After dinner I felt pretty full, I had eaten quite a bit.

"What do you say we head back?" Wood said after a while.

"Good idea Captain," I said laughing. I stood up, gave Cedric a quick glance (which he didn't see) and left.

We walked back through the corridors silently. Then Wood piped up.

"I meant what I said before. You really look nice tonight." I smiled .

"Thanks Wood." We were silent again. We got to the portrait and walked in. We were greeted quite spectacularly. The second the portrait opened we were blasted by music. As we stepped in we had to weave our way around streamers and other decorations. I looked around amazed.

Then Fred and George came over.

"A party for our wondrous Quidditch team!" they said in unison handing Wood and I each a mug of Butterbeer.

"Come in, come in!" gestured George. "Come join the festivities!"

The whole room was packed with dancing students and the tables were full of mugs of Butterbeer. I saw Katie and Alicia across the room. I waved and headed over.

"Hey guys, where were you all after noon?" I shouted over the music.

"Planning this of course!" Alicia shouted back. "Doesn't it rock?"

I nodded. Then I was whipped around by a hand.

"Care to dance?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Sure," I said laughing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the room. Fred and I had always been the laugh at parties. We weren't exactly skilled but our style always got some smiles.

"So, how was your punishment?" I asked leaning back on him.

"Not too bad at all. McGonagall couldn't stop smiling. I think she thought it was about time someone hit that grease bag with a Bludger," he said spinning me around.

"This is a really good party!" I said.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Thought we needed to lighten everyone up a bit." He took my hands and swayed me from side to side. I loved dancing. Behind me I saw George and Katie hit the dancefloor too.

"Check out the cradle snatcher," Fred said jokingly nodding towards Alicia. She had grabbed Harry and was spinning around with him.

"Nice catch you've got there!" I yelled over to her.

"Oh shut it!" she said laughing. Harry didn't seem to mind. Fred and I continued dancing for a few more songs when someone suddenly tapped Fred on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Wood asked. I stood still for a minute. What was he doing?

"Sure thing," Fred said letting go of hands. He winked at me and danced off towards Alicia.

Dancing with Wood was a lot different than dancing with Fred. A lot more serious. We moved a lot slower and he put his hands around my hips and pulled me close to him. I put my arms up around his shoulders and we swayed to the rhythm of the music. He felt very strong and reassuring and I could feel myself relaxing in his arms.

"Angie I…" he started.

"Shhhh," I interrupted him. "Just enjoy the music."

I felt his hand move and felt him run it over my hair, breathing in deeply. I relaxed even more and moved my hips to move with his exactly.

"Why?" he whispered suddenly. I looked up and found him staring at my face. "Why did it have to happen?" he continued. I frowned.

"What?" I asked moving my hand across his forehead to move a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Why did I ever let you go?" he asked. I could see his eyes sparkling with tears. I stopped dancing. This was getting too intense. Was the real Wood speaking or the slightly intoxicated one?

"It's in the past Wood," I said moving away from him slowly. I decided to put a stop to this before it got too out of hand and so I climbed backwards up a few stairs towards my dorm. "Goodnight" I whispered.

He stepped up a bit and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight Angel."

:::::::::


	16. Torn apart

DISCLAIMER: You know the deal – all recognisable characters and settings are J.K Rowling's and the rest, including the whacked storyline, is mine!

AN: Hey sorry bout the long wait - I've been pretty busy and I've got a mild (but developing) case of writers block. Thanks for all the nice reviews (keep them up) and I hope you all like this chapter. Here goes: -

**CHAPTER 17: Torn apart**

Lying in bed was agony. I had to think! Talk about being confused. Actually confused isn't the right word. Torn apart sounds a bit better. Wood had looked so good that night and now that we were speaking again he was being just adorable. And what he said. No, no this wasn't right. I liked Cedric. Didn't I?

I woke up the next morning. I was about to get up when I realised it was Sunday. I let myself fall back into bed. Hmmmm…? What was I going to do today? I knew that I had promised myself to do school work but that didn't seem important now.

I crawled to the end of my bed and rummaged around in my trunk until I found my walkman. Yes I know it's a muggle thing but I have become addicted. I grabbed it and fell back on the bed. I put my headphones on and closed my eyes. I could always relax so well when music was playing in my ears.

I just lay there for a while with my eyes closed. I had tuned out so much and felt so relaxed. I heard a soft noise in the room and opened my eyes. It seemed that Alicia and Katie had gotten up and left. The noise I heard was the door shutting. They knew me well so they knew that it was not a good idea to disturb me while I was listening to my music. I shut my eyes again and felt the beat stream through my body.

I must have just stayed there for hours just listening and drifting in and out of sleep. Suddenly I felt something touch my side. I opened my eyes with a start.

"Wood!" I yelled, somewhat loudly as I still had my headphones on. I pulled them off and turned the walkman off. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he replied softly. "I called your name but you didn't hear me." He sat down on my bed.

"You better not have come to tell me there's a Quidditch practise on," I said frowning.

"No no, nothing like that," he said quickly. "I just wanted to see how you were. It's just it's almost midday and you hadn't come down stairs yet."

That's when I remembered last nights occurrences. I remembered the dance we had shared and the intense feeling that had reignited itself when we were dancing. Had he felt it too? Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. I mean he knew that I was with Cedric now and he wasn't that kind of person to try something when I was with someone else. Maybe it was just a friend thing. Or had I given him the wrong impression? Maybe I shouldn't have danced with him. What would Cedric say? Should I have been more loyal? No, Wood was now just a friend. Wasn't he?

"Angie?" Wood said ripping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh,!" I said in surprise. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"Stuff," I said looking down.

"C'mon," he said grinning. "I'm sure it's more than that."

Well of course it was but could I tell him? I didn't even know myself. But he was a good friend. OK, here goes.

"Yeah it is," I said nodding. "But you better get comfy." His face fell. I moved over so he could lie down next to me.

"OK, what's up?" he said.

"Well let's start with last night," I said sighing. "What happened there?"

"What do you mean? We were just dancing. Nothing more."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm not. Is there really nothing more?" I asked not looking at him, just staring up.

"Look Angie, I know that you're with Cedric and as much as I don't like the guy I respect your decision. I realise that I made a mistake and I know it's entirely my own fault that you're not with me. If I could go back in time I would change it but I can't so all I can do is accept it. Trust me it's not the way I would want it to be but it's not my call anymore. I'm happy with the fact that I can still lie here and talk to you. At least I haven't lost you completely."

Talk about pulling the heart strings. I could feel tears pricking my eyes. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How could he just be so open?

"Wood, you'll never lose me, unless of course you treat me like you did after the Snape thing."

"About that," he started.

"Shhhhhh! I don't want to talk about it."

"But…"

"No. I just want to forget it. Listen, I better get up. I've got school work to do and I… umm… I have to go see Cedric." I felt mean mentioning Cedric like that around him. It was just like I was rubbing it in. I didn't want to make him feel worse than he did after telling me that other stuff.

"I understand. Maybe I could help you with some school work or something?" he asked shyly.

"Sure," I said smiling "That would be great." He got up and went to the door.

"See you later Angel." He waved and left.

"Hey Wood!" I called, but he was gone. I just wanted to ask him why he still called me Angel.

I got up too and got changed. I went downstairs and headed to the Great Hall. With any luck Cedric would be there. He was. He was sitting at his table talking to a group of people. A girl next to him nudged him and nodded in my direction. He looked up and smiled. Then he got up and walked over.

"Hey, long time no see," he said kissing my cheek. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yes thanks," I said. I was about to say something else when I was distracted by people from my own table. It was all my friends waving at me. I waved back. Wood was there too. He smiled at me. I waved at him. I turned back to Cedric and he didn't look as happy as he had done previously.

"Angie, will you come for a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure, why what's up?" I asked turning to walk out of the hall with him.

"I think we need to talk."

:::::::::

AN: OK, this chapter wasn't overly interesting but Wood was in it –and was being cute – so that's always good. A few unanswered questions but you'll just have to wait. I have a fair bit of work to do for school – last week before the holidays and still 3 assessment tasks. So give me about a week. But yeah, I hope you liked it… I think it's coming to an end soon (once I come up with a few plot ideas). I'm open for suggestions. And don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Until next time… Love L.A


	17. Changes

_AN: Hi guys, sorry sorry sorry that this took sooooooooo long. I'm really glad you're still interested. Thanks for all the nice reviews... sorry to make you wait this long! Anyway, yeah I've had these big evil important exams on for school and I'm still in the middle of them but I figured I should post this for you coz it's been long enough and I left it a bit of a cliffhanger hey? OK, well here goes. Just a warning this chapter is really really short (sorry) – like I said I've had these big evil exams and studying has taken up all my time so that's why it's short. It just sort of clears things up (kinda!?). Initially I wanted this to be the last chapter but I'll see what you think. Anyway, I shan't hold you up any longer so enjoy…_

****

**CHAPTER 18: Changes**

****

It is amazing how quickly people can break up with you. Cedric and I had just left the Great Hall when he pulled me to the side of the corridor.

"Look Angie, this isn't going to work any longer." He said, although he didn't sound too upset about it.

"What? Why?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"I can't just stand here and watch you have some thing with another guy, OK. Maybe other guys like that but I don't. I know what's going on and I don't want to impugn on your relationship any longer."

"Relationship? What are you talking about?" He sure had some wires crossed somewhere.

"You and Wood. It's pretty obvious." OK, now I was getting mad. He was dragging Wood into this when he had nothing to do with it. Cedric had just become jealous.

"Look, Wood and I are just friends. If you weren't so blind with jealousy you would see that," I said angrily although my heart wasn't in it. Hadn't I just been questioning how I felt, this morning?

Cedric looked sad but serious. "You can lie to me Ange but don't lie to yourself. It's not worth it." He said. He turned to walk away.

"So that's it?" I said, I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Ange, go get him. I know he will make you happier than I ever will. I can see just by the way you look at him. We were just a thing before, but that was it. It wasn't going to last. We're too different. You and him are much stronger and I'm not going to be the one to stand in the way of that. It's been great but we can move on. I'm glad that I got to know you the way I did. I'll see you around then Angelina." With that he turned and walked down the corridor.

I went to yell something at him but I was lost for words. Where had this Cedric come from. It seemed as though in the last 2 minutes he had grown up. I couldn't even protest to what he said because deep down inside I knew that his words held some truth. It had been good with Cedric but it was never going to last. But had I screwed things up with Wood? I realised now that I did have feelings for Wood and that I had had them all along. But was it too late? There was only one way to find out.

I took one last glance down the corridor but Cedric was gone. I turned my back and walked towards the Gryffindor common room. I was leaving that part of my life behind. I was going to start over and do what I should have done a long time ago. I had made wrong decisions but this was definitely the first step to making a right decision. Hopefully I wasn't too late.

::::

_Well there it is… see I wanted to leave it as that, you know with the whole ambiguity thing and you can just kind of make your own mind up as to what happened… but somehow I don't think you'll like that idea, hey? What do you reckon??? Let me know by reviewing (please). If I do keep it going its gonna take a bit until I get some more inspiration and some more time. But I'll try my best. Hope you liked it anyway… thanks for all the support in the past. Thanks guys, love L.A_


End file.
